


The Long Night Of Vir Cotto

by FandomStar



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Emotions, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Late at Night, Leaving Home, M/M, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: (Takes place during 5x02)The night a very stressed and anxious Vir Cotto learns of his best friend's departure is also the night an unsure Lennier learns of his best friend's feelings.





	The Long Night Of Vir Cotto

**Author's Note:**

> I'm typing most of this up before 7am, so please tell me if there are any spelling or grammar errors!

"Please, don't leave," Vir begged into Lennier's shoulder. "You're the one scrap of sanity I have here. If - If you leave..."

"Let's go somewhere quieter." Lennier softly suggested. 

Nodding, Vir let himself be guided away. Lennier found a room for rent by the hour. He scanned his identicard, giving Vir one less thing to worry about, and manoeuvred Vir inside to sit him on the bed. The Centauri brought his knees up to his chest and rested his head on them.

"I'm sorry," Vir apologized, his voice a little muffled. "It's not you. Well, it partly is, but..."

"Vir," Lennier said, gently pressing a hand to Vir's cheek. "You have had a  _very_ trying day. I understand."

Vir sat properly. His gaze flicked between Lennier and the wall opposite him.

"Lennier, I..." he nervously started, before looking at Lennier. "Lennier, I love you. I don't know what I'm going to do if you leave."

"I'm sure you will find something." Lennier said with a half smile. 

In a sudden move of boldness, Vir kissed the Minbari. Lennier felt a spark in his chest, and he pulled away.

"Vir-" he began, before being interrupted.

"Lennier, give me this one night," Vir begged. " _Please_."

Deciding to go with it, Lennier kissed Vir. Vir wrapped his arms around Lennier's neck and pulled him so that he was lying on top of him. Lennier found himself wanting more contact, so he lowered himself a little more and attached his lips to Vir's. As something in his mind felt like it was exploding, his tongue darted into Vir's mouth. The Centauri moaned, and pulled Lennier's face closer, deepening the kiss. Suddenly feeling hot, Lennier slipped out of his outer robe.

"I'm not going further than this," he whispered. "Not now. Not tonight."

"But you would?" Vir asked in slight disbelief.

"Yes, possibly," Lennier replied. "Tonight - of all nights it could happen - you have done something to me. I know it's sudden, but... I think I love you."

Vir pulled him in by his neck and slowly kissed him. Keeping their lips locked, Lennier shifted so he was on his side next to Vir. Vir hugged the Minbari close to him and tucked his head under Lennier's chin.

"Don't leave."

* * *

When he woke up a few hours later, Vir found that Lennier was gone. But the other side of the bed was still warm - he still had time to stop him! Not bothering to smarten himself up, Vir rushed outside. He found Lennier's identicard still in the slot outside, so he took it, intending to give it back. When he got to the place Lennier was leaving from, Vir found Lennier talking to the rangers, Delenn a few metres away. As he turned around, Lennier and the rangers bowed at the same time, before the rangers walked away. As he turned around, Lennier saw Vir, who was breathing heavily after running halfway across the station's width. Vir smiled and made his way over.

"I came to say goodbye, but that doesn't seem to be in order," he told Lennier. "Oh, you left this." 

He slipped Lennier's identicard into a pocket of his robe. 

"Yes, well, after last night -" Lennier started, before being stopped by Vir covering his mouth with his own.

The kiss was soft but precise.

"I don't need an explanation," Vir whispered. "I'm just glad you're staying."

 


End file.
